


Robin's First Night in the Cave

by miagirl3



Series: Robin's Past [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice
Genre: First One-Shot I've ever written, Night terros, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Robin has never stayed a night in the cave, he's never had to. If Bruce isn't home then Alfred usually takes care of him. The first night he stays, everyone stays. Only one problem, no one knows about his nightmares.





	Robin's First Night in the Cave

_**Robin's pov** _

This sucks. Why can't I stay at the mansion by myself, or better yet Barbara's house. I know for sure that Gordon doesn't mind me staying their.

Why does Bruce have to go out of country and why does Alfred have to go visit family, at the same time.

Still. It's just not fair. Hopefully Black Canary is their. Maybe I can talk to her and clear my nerves. 

This is my first night staying at the cave so I had to make sure I have everything. I have an extra pair of clothes, I have an extra Robin suit their already, Alfred's cookies, my belt, and Zitka.

I also call her peanut. She's named after the elephant an Haly's circus. It was the last thing my mama gave to me before she died.

I put everything in a Batman themed backpack. Once I was packed I went downstairs to see the last meal I eat made by Alfred before he takes his vacation.

"Ah Master Richard. I'm glad you could make it to breakfast before i'm off," Alfred said.

"Yeah. Sorry for being late. I'm just worried is all," I answered back.

Alfred gave me a generous smile and spoke, "Now Master Richard. What do you have to be worried about. They are your team you know."

"I know. It's just that I never stayed a night in the cave. I never had to. It's scary is all. Why couldn't I stay at Barbara's house. I stayed over their so many times already. What's one more," I said sadly.

"Your staying their because their your team," Bruce said entering the kitchen.

"What if something goes wrong. What if I have a nightmare. Their getting better, but I still have them sometimes for no reason," I said sadly.

"Look at me," he said. I looked up and he continued, "If you trust me then you would know that I would never leave you alone. Dinah, Roy, and Clark are all gonna be their."

"I thought that I was gonna be alone. Guess not. I just have one more question," I started. He gave me this look to continue, "Why couldn't I just stay in my room at the watch tower."

He gave me he 'are you serious' look. "Your team is meeting tomorrow for training. Imagine their surprise when they see you enter with a league member beside me. They would wonder where you were. If they found out you knew about the watch tower they'd freak."

I sighed but knew that he was speaking the truth. "Okay i'm ready to go. I just want to talk to Canary as soon as I get their," I said.

He nodded. We finished breakfast. Once everyone was done I hugged Alfred and Bruce. Alfred and Bruce got into a taxi, which left me to go to the mountain. I grabbed my bag and left through the zeta tube.

Once I got their I saw everyone longing on the couch doing nothing. The tube announced my arrival which got everyone's attention.

The first thing I saw when I entered was KF in my face asking to many questions at once. I was about to ask where Black Canary was until I saw both her and Superman walk through the door that led to the training room.

The second I saw them I ran up and hugged them. "Slavă Domnului că ești aici. Sunt atât de speriat. In seara asta este prima mea noapte la munte. Ce fac,(1)" I said in my native tongue. Canary and Superman gave each other a look. Uncle Clark bent down and gave me a hug.

"Hei. Va fi bine Dickie. Bruce ne-a cerut să rămână aici peste noapte, în cazul în care se întâmplă ceva. Sunt aici pentru sprijin și, dacă ai nevoie să vorbești Dinei aici sa. bine,(2)" he said while holding me. I nodded and he let go. "Good. Now why don't me and you have a talk," Auntie Dinah said. I shook my head and answered, "Okay Auntie Canary."

I told her about how scared I was. About the nightmares. How it's my first time staying a night here. Through out the whole thing I was snuggling with Zitka.

Once we were done. I noticed it was about noon. Wally and I stayed up playing video games till Clark said it was time for bed.

I stayed up till about one in the morning. Perks of being a bat. I got insomnia. Once I was finally asleep I didn't expect the nightmares to be here.

 **_My mama and tati were_ ** **_falling_ ** **_it was all my fault. I_ ** **_heard_ ** **** **_every_ ** **_bone crack. I saw all the blood. My ears were on repeat with my mama's final words 'Dick' she was reaching out to me. Screaming my name._ **

**_I'm getting beating by the Joker. I was able to avoid his laughing gas but now i'm getting more Mr. J and H's on my skin._ **

**_It's penguin. He wont let me sleep. I've been locked in a cage for two weeks now. If I said something wrong then the guards would withhold my food privileges. I sometimes got in a five minute nap if I was good, but that was only to keep me alive._ **

**_The Riddler is starving me. I've been in a cage, similar to penguin's, for three weeks. I'm_ ** **_allowed_ ** **_to sleep and drink water but_ ** **_that's_ ** **_it. Right before I was about to die I heard a voice, kinda like_ ** **_Clark's_ ** **_, yelling at me to wake up._ **

I shot out of my bed. Fear was written across my face and Clark beside me shaking me. Once I was up he picked me up and carried me to the kitchen.

I noticed that the whole team was their. "I'm sorry that I woke you. You can go back to bed now. Some milk and cookies and I'll be fine," I said. Right when I finished Canary walked in with a box. This box had Alfred's delicious chocolate chip cookies. I liked my lips and noticed that my Uncle already gave me milk.

"Are you crazy. You were going crazy. You were not only screaming but it also looked like you were going on a tantrum just in fear," Artemis said. I sighed knowing this was going to pop up. "Actually. It's called a night terror. Their like nightmares but worse and more real like. Normally only children can have these easily or an adult or teenager with PTSD, but i'm a special case," I explained.

"Dude you sound like you have these often," Wally said. "It's because I do. If your a hero in Gotham and young this is the price you have to pay. It's actually part of the reason bats doesn't let meta's in his city. Not because he doesn't trust you, but because he doesn't want anything to happen to you guys," I explained.

"Okay. How about we all go to sleep. Robin. You can sleep in my room with me if you want," Clark asked. I shook my head yes and we all went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)thank God you're here. I'm so scared. Tonight is my first night at the mountain. What do I do
> 
> (2)
> 
> Hey. It's going to be okay dickie. Bruce asked us to stay here for the night in case anything happens. I'm here for support and if you need to talk Dinah's here to. okay
> 
>  
> 
> I know Robin was a bit OOC but that was the point. He was suppose to feel scared. In this part Dick understands that he's still a child and needs some support from his 'aunts and uncles.'


End file.
